PartTime Boyfriend
by NewVoice
Summary: "I mean, he's not even like your boyfriend, he's more like your part-time boyfriend." Tawni kept talking. CHANNY ONESHOT.


**Part Time Boyfriend**

**WEDNESDAY**

After dating for 6 months Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper still had their chaotic, crazy schedules to work with. Between filming for So Random! and Mackenzie Falls, red carpet premiers, parties, and living their normal Hollywood teen lives: they were still able to schedule a date, hopefully at least once a week. The only problem with that was: they only saw each other once a week.

"Hey Chad." Sonny was sitting in her dressing room doing nothing in particular Wednesday afternoon. Rehearsal had been canceled so she thought she'd call Chad and see if he was busy.

"Hey Sonshine. What's going on?" His voice sounded distracted as if he was focusing on something else.

"Rehearsal was canceled. Nico and Grady accidentally knocked over and wrecked 3 of the sets we needed. So I was wondering if you were busy. Maybe we could go see a movie or something?" Sonny asked half-heatedly. It was obvious that he had other things to do.

"Sorry Sonny. I'm on my way to a meeting with the Mack Falls writers. It'll be done about 7 though so maybe after?" Chad sounded genuinely sorry for having to say no.

"Can't." Sonny sighed. "I have to go to the 'Stitch in my Side' charity banquet tonight. Invitation only so I can't even bring you."

"Alright. I'm at the meeting. Talk to you later. Bye." Chad said horridly.

"Okay. By-" Before Sonny could finish her sentence the dial tone rang in her ear, signaling Chad had hung up. "Love you too." Sonny hung up her phone and threw it onto the couch. She was about to lie down and get ready for an afternoon of miserable loneliness when the door on Tawni's side of the room opened.

"I thought you'd be out with Pooper by now." Tawni said as she walked towards her vanity.

"He was busy." Sonny sighed miserably, slumping down next to her phone.

"That's basically the story of your relationship." Tawni passively said while fixing her make-up. "In the six months since you betrayed So Random!" She took the time to turn around and glare at Sonny. "You two have spent like a total of maybe a month actually together. I think it's the only reason you two have been going this long." Tawni went back to looking at herself in the mirror.

"We're both busy all the time. Nothing can be done about it." Sonny said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I mean, he's not even like your boyfriend, he's more like your part-time boyfriend." Tawni kept talking, completely oblivious to Sonny's depression.

"He is not my part time boyfriend. He is my full time, 24/7, all day everyday boyfriend. He's just…"

"Busy." Tawni finished. "Yeah, yeah. How tragic. But since you're not doing anything, I need someone to go shopping with. You coming?"

"Yeah, sure. It's not like I have any other plans for the afternoon." Sonny got up off the couch, grabbed her purse and phone, and followed Tawni out the door.

* * *

**FRIDAY**

"GAH!" Sonny growled as she stalked into the prop room Friday night. Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora, who were all watching some TV movie, looked up to see a very angry and very dolled up Sonny.

"I thought you had a date with Chad tonight?" Nico said as Sonny sat down in a chair and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, wasn't he gonna take you to that fancy new French restaurant?" Grady put in.

"We were supposed to." Sonny said shortly.

"So…" Tawni started.

"What happened? I can't stand the suspense woman!" Zora basically yelled at Sonny.

"Emergency Mackenzie Falls episode re-shoot. They had a new idea for next week's episode and just had to shoot it tonight. And they can't shoot Mackenzie Falls without Mackenzie." Sonny was absolutely seething.

"Part-time Boyfriend." Tawni half sang.

"Don't even go there." The angry teen glared. "I'm going home. Night." She got up and left the room, leaving behind four confused and slightly scared cast mates.

"Poor Sonny." Zora said before turning back to the TV.

"Poor Chad." Nico corrected. "Sonny looks down right murderous. I feel sorry for the guy."

"Maybe I'll re-think my search for a girlfriend." Grady added, still looking in fear towards the door Sonny had stormed out of.

* * *

**SUNDAY**

"I think you may be right." Sonny said as she walked into the dressing room Sunday morning. Tawni, who was in the closet looking at costumes for that week's show, came out and looked at her cast mate.

"I usually am, but why this time?" Tawni walked towards the couch and sat, motioning for Sonny to join her.

"I think Chad is my part time boyfriend." Sonny sighed, taking a seat next to her best friend.

"Blew off another date, huh?"

"How'd you know?" Sonny looked and Tawni, shocked.

"You just a little bit obvious. But why this time?" The blonde asked.

"He was too tired after shooting to just come over and watch movies. No matter what there's always something in the way of us. I'm thinking that maybe I'm not that high on his list of priorities."

"Well why are you telling me all this," Tawni got up, grabbed Sonny and started pushing her towards the door. "Go tell him!"

"You know what? I think I will. Thanks Tawni!" Sonny turned to quickly hug her friend before leaving the room and going towards the Mackenzie Falls lot.

"Chad!" Sonny called while wondering around the set. She had no clue where he would be and was hoping to just run into him. "Chad!"

"Who is called my name? I'm trying to relax here!" Chad's voice responded. Sonny followed his voice and found him in the meditation room.

"It's just me Chad. Calm down." Sonny walked up behind her boyfriend and crossed her arms, waiting for him to look at her.

"Oh thank God. Listen could you do me a favor, my necks been killing me all day if you could just-" But before he could finish his question Sonny cut him off.

"We need to talk." Those four words caused Chad to look up at Sonny in a panic.

"That doesn't sound good." He got up from the floor and looked at his girlfriend. "Please tell me your not gonna…" He trailed off.

"Well I don't want to, but we need to talk. It's about your…absences lately." Sonny walked over to some chairs in the corner of the room. "It just feels like everything else is more important to you then I am. Like when was the last time you said no even though we had a date planned?" Chad sat down beside her and looked guiltily at the ground.

"I know I haven't been the best guy lately." Chad took Sonny's hand and looked her in the eyes. "But I promise from now on I'll be a better boyfriend. I love you Sonny Monroe. And I really want to make this work. Forgive me?"

Sonny looked into his clear blue eyes and could practically feel her anger melting away. "Yeah." She smiled. "I guess I could forgive you. Some of it's my fault. We're both just busy." She pecked him on the lips.

"Well, I'm not doing anything right now, and it doesn't look like your are either." Chad laughed slightly. "Do you wanna go for a walk to the coffee shop around the corner? I know it won't make up for the last few days, but it's a little time together."

"Sounds nice." Sonny agreed. Chad stood up and took her hand as the two walked out of the meditation room. "You wanna know something funny? Tawni's been calling you my part-time boyfriend for the last few days. That's actually what motivated me to come talk to you."

"I think we should thank Tawni then." Chad laughed. "Without that motivation I would have went from part-time boyfriend to being flat out fired."

* * *

**A/N My mother called my boyfriend my part time boyfriend since he's been busy lately. Argo, I wrote a story about it. Review please :)**


End file.
